starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars: Sombras del Imperio
}} 'Star Wars: Sombras del Imperio' fue un proyecto multimedia creado por Lucasfilm en 1996. La idea era crear con una historia completamente nueva con nuevos personajes, historias y demás para llenar el hueco entre las películas [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], sin la necesidad de hacer una película completa. Para ello se lanzó Trailer y una amplia gama de productos, novela, novela juvenil, juegos de video en varias plataformas, cómics, juguetes y hasta un soundtrack. Además sirvió como un previo para la presentación de la Edición especial de la trilogía original de Star Wars y la que le seguiría con la trilogía de precuelas. Resumen Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker tratan de recuperar el cuerpo de Han Solo,pero no saben lo que tiene planeado Palpatine, construir La Segunda Estrella de la muerte,para ellotendran que hacer tratos comerciales con el principe Xizor,aunque Vader se nege a hacerlo,¿podra Vader controlar su odio hacia Xizor?¿Luke y Leia podran recuperar a Han? Apariciones *Benedict Vidkun *Bib Fortuna *Big Gizz *Boba Fett *Bossk *Boushh *C-3PO *Chewbacca *Clezo *Crix Madine *Dash Rendar *Dellis Yuls *Dix Rivan *Durga Besadii Tai *Evet Scy'rrep *Furlag *Green *Guri *Han Solo *Hoff *Howzmin *IG-88 *IG-88D *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jabba's rancor *Jix *Koth Melan *Kreet'ah *Lando Calrissian *Laughton Lewis Burdock *LE-BO2D9 *Leia Organa Solo *Lonay *Luke Skywalker *Mayth Duvel *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Okins *Palpatine *Perit *Prince Xizor *R0-4 *R2-D2 *Salacious B. Crumb *Skahtul *Snoova *Spero *Spiker *Sprax *Tuyay *Vekker *Wedge Antilles *Wes Janson *Wrenga Jixton *Wumdi *Xizor *Yoda *Z. Limmer *Zan Pike *Zu Pike *Zuckuss |criaturas= *Wolfcat *Womp rat *Rancor *Dianoga *Belvarian firegnat *Chirru *Firecat *Hopperoo *Revo-worm *Saurian hornet *Sewer serpent *Slitherette *Spit adder |droides= *ASP-series droid **ASP-19 *Droide réplica humana *Droide astromecánico serie R2 *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *Droide réplica humana *IG-series **IG-88 *LOM-series protocol droid *Droide astromecánico serie R5 *LE-series repair droid |eventos= *Duelo en la Ciudad Nube *Batalla de Hoth *Batalla de Gall *Primera Batalla de Bothawui *Batalla de Kothlis *[[Batalla del Puño de Falleen|Batalla del Puño de Falleen]] *Segunda Misión a Ord Mantell *Segunda Batalla de Bajic |lugares= *Gall **Smuggler's Canyon *Imperial Enclave *Tatoo system **Tatoo I **Tatoo II **Tatooine ***Ben Kenobi's hut ***Mos Eisley ****Chalmun's Cantina ***Jabba's Palace ***Beggar's Canyon ****Stone Needle *Rebel rendezvous point *Hoth system **Hoth ***Base Eco ****Bay 3 **Hoth asteroid field *Bespin **Cloud City *Coruscant **Imperial City **Southern Enclave ***Imperial Palace ***Xizor's Palace ***Hasamadhi Warehouse District **Southern Underground ***Coruscant Sewers *Endor *Estrella de la Muerte II *Bothawui *Kothlis *Rodia **Flip of the Credit *Vergesso Asteroids **Vergesso *Zhar **Kile |organizaciones= *Black Sun *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Fleet ***Rogue Squadron ****Rogue Two ****Rogue Three ****Rogue Five ****Rogue Six **Bothan spies *Jedi *Imperio Galáctico **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Navy ***TIE pilot **Coruscant Guard **Emperor's Royal Guard **Stormtrooper **Scout trooper *Big Gizz's bike gang *Nezriti Organization *Ororo Transportation *Owners' League *Xizor Transport Systems |especies= *Falleen *Gand *Ho'Din *Humano *Hutt *Quarren *Rodiano *Trandoshano *Wookiee *Devaroniano *Ithoriano *Jawa *Chiss *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Morseeriano *Nikto *Bothan *Twi'lek *Gamorreano *Barabel *Ubese |vehículos= *CR90 corvette *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *BTL Y-wing starfighter *EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate **''Redemption'' *GR-75 medium transport *''Strike''-class medium cruiser *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought **''Ejecutor'' *''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *Nave de ataque y patrulla clase Firespray-31 **''Esclavo I'' *Aggressor assault fighter **''IG-2000'' *''Steel Hand'' *74-Z speeder bike *TIE/In starfighter *Carguero ligero YV-666 **''Hound's Tooth'' *Landspeeder *All Terrain Scout Transport *Luxury sail barge **''Khetanna'' *[[Plataforma de ataque clase StarViper|Plataforma de ataque clase StarViper]] **''Virago'' *Imperial Strike Cruiser *''Conqueror''-class assault ship **''Stinger'' *Mobquet medium transport **''Suprosa'' *Skyhook **''Falleen's Fist'' **Palpatine's skyhook *Swoop *YT-1300 light freighter **''Halcón Milenario'' *YT-2400 light freighter **''Outrider'' |tecnología= *Death Star **Estrella de la Muerte II *Doppler sensor array *Sable de luz *ZX miniature flame projector *Carabina rifle EE-3 *Bowcaster *Detonador termal *Holograma *Comunicador *CN-15 camouflage netting *Hardweave *Jumper bypass *Needle-head pliers *Power sat *Repulsor grid *Diamond Boron Missile |miscelánea= *Boontaspice *Decicred *Neocel *Plasticrete *Transparisteel *Vack-traffic-control *Zeyd-cloth *Hookah pipe *Carbonite *Boontaspice *Eukamint *Green champagne *Neocel *Question the Quarren *Thinskin *Vack-traffic-control *Zeyd-cloth *Tumanian pressure-ruby Food and beverages *Giju stew *Moonglow *Soypro *Sunfruit *Tea *Luranian brandy *Green champagne }} Medios involucrados Trailer Lucasfilms hizo un trailer para promocionar el proyecto multimedia, con escenas de las películas de la trilogía original, mientras un narrador introducia la historia. El trailer fue intrudicido en QVC y en convenciones de fans, sin embargo Lucasfilms decidió retirarlo debido a que muchos fans pensaron que se estaba anunciando una película. Novelización Se hicieron dos novelizaciones de la historia, la novela original escrita por Steve Perry y publicada por Bantam Books y cuenta la historia principal, introduciendo a Xizor y su deseo de venganza contra Vader por haber eliminado a los de su especie, los falleen. Se pensó en hacer una novela precuela pero se canceló debido a que Lucas Licensing cambio a la editorial Del Rey. También se hizo una novela juvenil dirigida a las edades de 8 a 12 años y basada en la novela. Comics VideoJuego Por el videojuego de Shadows of the Empire es como más se conoció la historia de este proyecto Multimedia, fue presentado originalmente en 1996 para la consola Nintendo 64 y al año siguiente salió para PC, por la diferencia de tiempo, hubo diferencias entre los juegos, además la versión para PC tuvo escenas filmográficas quele dieron una mejora notable. Soundtrack El famoso compositor de TV y Cine Joel McNeel Compuso, escribió y grabó una banda sonora para el proyecto que se llevó a cabo por la Royal Scottish National Orchestra y el Coro. Fue publicado por Varèse Sarabande. Temas familiares de las películas sólo se pueden escuchar en las pistas uno(Tema principal de Star Wars y la parte de congelación de carbono), la pista ocho (Marcha Imperial y el tema de la Fuerza) y la pista diez (La Marcha Imperial). El disco también incluye un track interactivo para computadoras personales, que contienen el concepto de arte e información adicional sobre el proyecto. McNeel fue recomendado para este proyecto por el mismisimo John Williams quien no pudo hacerlo el mismo por atender otros proyectos. Juguetes Compañías como Kenner y Lewis Galoob Toyswas hicieron colecciones de juguetes para el proyecto Shadows of the Empire, tanto vehículos como figuras de acción, incluyendo miniaturas, tanto de los personajes clásicos que intervienen en la historia como Luke, Vader, el Emperador. Así como de los introducidos aquí: Xizor, Dash Rendar, Guri y Leebo. Juego de Rol Enlaces externos * * }} * * *SOTE Thread @ StarWars.com *Official Game Site *Rebelscum.com's Complete List of Products Produced for the Project. *Review of the Project From Initial Release to Present Day *SOTE Thread @ TheForce.Net *SOTE Thread - Ten Year Anniversary @ TheForce.net *SOTE photo archives @ Rebelscum.com Categoría: Proyectos multimedia Categoría:Shadows of the Empire